A vehicle, such a passenger vehicle or commercial vehicle, typically utilizes various light assemblies to illuminate a path the vehicle is traversing, to indicate an intent of an operator of the vehicle (e.g., turn signals, brake lights, other suitable indicators, or a combination thereof), to alert operators of other vehicles of a location of the vehicle (e.g., fog lights, side indicator lights, other suitable lights, or a combination thereof), for other suitable situations, or a combination thereof.
Typically, a light assembly includes an incandescent light bulb disposed within the light assembly at a location that, when the light bulb is illuminated, the light emitted from the light bulb interacts with a cover or lens of the light assembly such that light from the light bulb illuminates a portion of the lens. As light bulb technology has advanced, incandescent light bulbs are being replaced by alternative light sources such as light emitting diodes (LED). LEDs typically require less energy to provide a similar number of lumens (e.g., a measure of an amount light emitted per second from a light source) as a comparable incandescent bulb. Further, LEDs typically have a longer life span than a comparable incandescent bulb.